


Dear Fred...

by dobbysmagicalstories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Heartbreaking, LETUSCRYTOGETHER, Sad, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobbysmagicalstories/pseuds/dobbysmagicalstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Members of the Weasley family (and Harry and Hermione) write letters to Fred after his unfortunate death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and items to do with Harry Potter belong to J.K.Rowling. I am simply using my imagination to write what happens after the battle of Hogwarts

 

 

Dear Fred

Please come back. Mum’s not doing anything, all she does is cook. It’s not even her amazing cooking, she makes bean stew for every single meal. It’s disgusting. She still sets a place for you at the table. If anybody sits in that seat mum screams and sobs. She keeps knitting  jumpers, only for you. They’re all different colors, but they all have the letter ‘F’ on them. It’s been a year since you died. It wasn’t just your funeral, it was for everybody who died fighting U-No-Poo. Mum would kill me if she saw what I just wrote. Ron and I are going to open the shop in a month because we’re working on some new products. He’s always wanted to work at the shop, he’s really looking forward to it. Poor Harry can’t even leave the house anymore, he’s always bombarded with people asking for his autograph, or to tell them what happened during the war and other strange stuff.  When Hogwarts opened again Hermione went back to complete her seventh year, and she got the highest NEWT grades any Hogwarts student has ever got. Dad still messes about with muggle stuff, but he’s now the head of the misuse of magic office. He takes all the jumpers that mum knits and put them in this big box in the attic. The ghoul’s dead, he died  about a week ago. No one really minded, all he did was moan and groan. Can you believe that Percy went to work in Gringotts? He said that he didn’t want to work in the Ministry anymore, it was too much pressure.  Ginny also went back to Hogwarts, and now she’s in her seventh year. She’s also captain of the Quidditch team. Bill and Fleur have a daughter, Victoire.  She was born at midnight, on the day the war ended. No ones sure if she was born before or after midnight, so we celebrate her birthday the day after the war. Charlie comes to visit a lot, and he brings a lot of stuff for Hagrid. Just not dragons or eggs. I think I’ll stop writing now, Ron’s coming  up to help me design a new type of Skiving Snackbox. I’ll write again. I promise.

Missing you,

George

 

 


	2. Dear Fred.......Love Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy writes an apology to Fred. Post-Hogwarts

 

Dear Fred

Everyone tried to convince me that your death was not my fault. But I know it was. If I hadn’t showed up at that exact moment, your life would have been spared. You would be here right now, pulling pranks with George. I am now writing this letter to apologize to you.

I’m sorry Fred. I was stupid to leave you and everybody else to work for the ministry, when all along you were right. I should have stayed on Dumbledore’s side. Then you might be alive right now. You would be making fun of the hole in George’s head, both of you would put nifflers in my room and dungbombs  in my robes.

I visited you shop yesterday. What can I say Fred? It’s the most amazing place in the whole world, even better than Hogwarts. Ron and George are working very hard. The shop is always packed with people of all ages. I bought some nosebleed naught. I used one today, it worked wonders. However, mum thought that I had been in a fight, because my robes were covered in blood.

Oh Fred, all the pranks you and George played on the family were annoying, but hilarious. I wish that you were still here to put beetles in my soup.

I realized something the night you died, and that was the fact that I have the most amazing family in the world, and it feels incomplete these days.

 

I miss you Fred, please come back

Percy


	3. Dear Fred...Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron writes a letter to his dear brother Fred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry, but this one's kind of short. I'm trying to write it as if the character would write it, and honestly I think that Ron's letter will be kind of short.

Dear Fred

I’m missing you a lot. It’s really quite here, George doesn’t really play pranks that much. You probably know that its been a year since you died. I think George already wrote you a letter. This writing letters thing was Ginny’s idea. She’s taking her NEWTS soon, she’s been writing to us every other day. She writes all these private letters to Harry, because I decided to give my permission. Hermione and me are good, she still snaps when you annoy her. Anyway, the shops going to open in about two weeks. Its really exciting because there’s all these new things that George came up with. Won’t tell you what, because we need to see how well they sell. Mum’s getting better now, dad took her to St. Mungo’s, and they said that she’s still in shock and disbelief and some other stuff. But she’s cooking more now. I couldn’t believe when Percy left the Ministry, it was a huge shock. Bill’s daughter Victoire is quite adorable, but she’s one eighth Veela, so I’m trying to stay away from her. Charlie’s good too, he brought me a really cool model of some wizarding coloseum from Romania. Hermione was head girl, which was cool. Harry and I just went on to be Aurors, since Kingsley said we didn’t need the NEWTS. Well obviously Harry didn’t, he defeated the most evil wizard of all time! Anyway, I’ll write to you again.

We all miss you Fred.

Ron


	4. Dear Fred...Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry writes a letter to Fred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys like this letter. It took a long time to write this.

Dear Fred

Harry here. I thought it would be good to write to you. I mean, you were like a brother to me. Its been a year and about three months since you died. Ron and George opened up the shop again, and its busier than ever.  Your mum’s back now, she recovered from whatever had happened. She still knits you sweaters, but less frequently. I’m good, I write lots to Ginny and I help in the shop sometimes. Stupid Ron managed to attract more customers last time by saying that if you buy at least ten products you get a picture with me. So I’m staying here, since I don’t really have a place to live. I went to visit my aunt and uncle, and for the first time ever my aunt said she was proud of me. Then she hugged me and said ‘I hated you because you have Lily’s eyes. Her eyes were everything; you could tell how she was feeling just by looking at her eyes’. It was weird, but it was the nicest my aunt had ever treated me.  If you meet Remus and Tonks, please tell them that Teddy is fine. He’s a year old now, and he’s absolutely adorable. He lives with his grandmother but he visits once a month. Usually I go and visit him. Last time I visited, his hair was black. I’ll be visiting him tomorrow. Tell Sirius that Kreacher died about a month ago, and that Hermione had a special funeral for him. It was kind of stupid, but then again, she’s Hermione. And please tell my parents that I said thanks for staying by my side. Always.

Harry


	5. Dear Fred.....love Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny finally writes her letter to Fred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I realise I haven't posted in FOREVER and I thought it was about time. I hope you guys like it, although I feel I'm a bit rusty

Dear Fred

 It’s been quite hard. Actually, it’s been really hard without you. I really do miss you Fred, and I know I’m the one who suggested writing these letters, but I’ve never written one properly. I’m not quite sure what to say. I did complete my sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts and got pretty good results in my N.E.W.T.S, but not as good as Hermione, of course. Now I’m training to be an Auror, and I love it so far. Sometimes I like to go to the joke shop and look around. Old Finch is still around, but isn’t as serious as he was. Mum’s much better, she’s started laughing again. Luna visits a lot, and so does Neville. It’s nice having them around, and I really think they’d make a lovely couple. Ron’s still fussy about me going out with Harry, and sometimes we have to sneak away just to go out together.

I promise I’ll write again, It feels nice to know that you’re watching over us.

Love,

Ginny


	6. Dear Fred....Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill writes to Fred

Dear Fred

 

It’s Bill here. Ron told me about writing these letters, and I though I’d give it a try. I don’t know what to say. Fleur and I are happy, we still live in our little cottage by the sea with Victoire, and she’s truly adorable. Ron doesn’t really talk to her much; the Veela thing is still a bit of an issue. I’m controlling the whole werewolf thing; it gets easier if I work hard. Charlie’s visiting, and brought a lot of presents for everyone. We visited the Burrow last week; George has been busy with the shop. Mum’s been cooking more now, and cut Charlie’s hair after about two years. It’s so strange to see George like this, he doesn’t make many jokes anymore. Harry’s good, doesn’t get to leave the house much though. I wish you were still here, Fred. I promise to write again soon. 

 

Your brother

Bill


	7. Dear Fred....Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's (rather short) letter to Fred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll start writing more, please enjoy this for now!

Dear Fred

How are things? Are you happy? Anyway, things are getting better here. After the battle I found my parents and gave them their memories back. I told them everything I possibly could, and they were so proud of me. I even brought them to the burrow to meet everyone, and it was quite wonderful. Everyone is cheering up, but sometimes we get this strange feeling that something’s not quite right. I think George already told you in his letter, I managed to complete my NEWTS and got wonderful results. I did pester Harry and Ron to finish their seventh years but they said it wouldn’t have felt like Hogwarts anymore. They were quite right, things were so different, and with McGonagall being the headmistress and all. I’ve been staying at the burrow for a few days now, been helping around the house most of the time. Ron did take me out a few times, which was quite sweet of him considering there are so many people around.   
Unfortunately that’s all I have time to write for now, I promise I’ll write again soon Fred! (and I will write more)

Miss you a lot  
Hermione


End file.
